


Only street lights

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

The sun was gone.  
It was dark, obviously.  
And Dave was cold.  
Like really fucking cold.  
He'd always wondered why his bro suddenly decided to move up here, from what he had seen he really liked Texas, he was never home anyways, always out travelling, but he guessed the job he'd got here was just too good to to not accept.  
He didn't really care anyways, it was not like he had any friends he would miss, or any family he would have to visit every year for the holidays.  
Speaking about holidays, It was almost December.  
Jeez, he'd always hated that month.  
It's not like he hated the thought of Christmas itself, he would probably like it if he actually had family that cared about him, and not just left him alone every year, only leaving a few dollars for him to survive on.

He felt a cold wind through his hair, pushing it all backwards, and possibly ruining the beautiful locks he'd used way to long to style this morning.

Something hit his forehead.  
It was cold, and melted against his skin.  
Snow.  
He wasn't at all used to the snow, even thought he had experienced it every winter for the past few years.  
It was cold, and when got it all over your clothes, it melted as soon as you got inside.  
It was truly beautiful though, Dave had to admit that he had felt happy those times he had woken up and looked out of the window to see that it had snowed overnight.  
He looked down at the ground, it was already covered in a light layer.  
The light from the streetlights shone down on the ground, it was yellow, and not white-like like the sunlight that usually made the snowflakes shine and light up the ground, but the light still made them shine in a way, and it looked nice, as a reflection to the darkness surrounding him.

He suddenly realised he had been standing in the same spot for a while, and should probably get going.  
His house wasn't too far away from the school.  
He had been staying late today, finishing a project that was due tomorrow morning.  
He didn't like working at home, his room was ok he guessed, but it still made him feel uncomfortable.  
If he was going to be honest, only thinking about his home made him uncomfortable.  
He couldn't really explain why, he didn't want to think about it either.

He suddenly felt something hit him, making him fall backwards.  
He caught himself with his hand.  
A shock was sent though his body, and his hand scratched against the hard ground.  
It hurt like hell and Dave let out a weird noise, signalising his pain.  
He got up on his feet as fast as he could and looked down at the stranger he just had bumped into.  
"Shit sorry, I didn't see you-" he apologised before the stranger interrupted him, "no, it was my fault, I was looking down and I didn't see you."

"That's exactly what I was-"  
he let out before deciding to stop talking, accept the apology, and help the stranger get up.  
He held his hand out and the stranger took it, lifted himself up of the cold ground.

Dave let go and looked at the stranger without saying anything.  
He wasn't the best at socialising, he preferred talking to himself, rather than other people.  
Usually he didn't look at people, it just made him nervous, but it was something about this guy that made him comfortable enough to just stare at him.  
The guy had fair skin that seemed to glow up, his cheeks were pink, probably caused by the cold temperature.  
His eyes were brown, they looked welcoming at the first glance, but when he looked more into them he saw some kind of rage, something he'd never seen anything quite like.  
It was weird, but it made him calm, while it at the same time made him question what, what this stranger was thinking about, what made his eyes hide their rage with welcomes and warmth.  
He probably stared for an awfully long time, but Dave didn't really care about that, how could he not?  
How could he not look at something that beautiful, that hid something so frightening, so cold.  
"Th-the fuck you looking at?" The stranger stuttered.  
Maybe he had been staring too long.  
"Oh, nothing, I was just-- I've never seen you around here? Why are you out here at this time of day?" He tried changing the subject with stupid questions that probably sounded too personal, taking from the fact that he'd never met this guy before.  
"Er- I just moved here and I was just taking a walk to-- I don't know? Look at the neighbourhood? Why the fuck you care anyways? I don't even know you."  
He was nervous, Dave sensed, but he tried to cover it up.

"I don't know, just trying to start a some weird conversation with the guy I just bumped into at the street." Dave said, trying to sound casual.  
"I'm Dave by the way, I live right down the street."

"Oh, okay then. I'm Karkat." The stranger said, less sharp this time.  
"Is that even a name?" He was probably sounding stupid, or rude, but he'd never heard that name before.  
"Yes it is, you shady fuck.  
It is my name, which means it's a name.  
I guess."  
Dave laughed at what he'd called him, he did wear his shades today, which he didn't always do.  
But sometimes he liked to wear them, it made him feel better, being covered up that way.  
"Well, nice to meet you Karkat."

"Pleasant to meet you too, Dave." Karkat said back, his voice filled with sarcasm.

Dave watched him walk away, surprised that he had even dared talking to him, it wasn't like him.  
He would have never talked to a stranger, he just couldn't get himself to do it, but Karkat, something was different about him.  
Maybe it was the eyes, or the way he sounded.  
Nevertheless, Dave had talked to him, and he hadn't stuttered once.  
Something was off, but he liked it, he felt more open.  
He felt warmer, like the sight and the voice of this stranger made him open up.  
He wanted to scream something.  
But that didn't sound like such a good idea.  
He felt weird, but he loved it.  
He hoped he could meet him again, this stranger, who he already felt like he knew, like he had known him for years.

He pushed down the door handle, hoping it would open the door to his house, but it didn't.  
He got his keys from his pocket, fingering with them for a while before getting a good grip.  
He unlocked the door, dragging it against himself again.  
This time it did as he expected.  
Obviously, he had just unlocked it.

Dave didn't find any food in the kitchen as he had expected.  
He cursed himself for not having bought something on his way home, he could have easily done that, he had a few dollars left from the other week.  
His bro was nowhere to be found, which meant he had left again, probably not planning on returning for a while.  
A glass of water should be fine for now, he told himself.  
It was not like he wasn't used to this.  
He waited for the water to come out cold enough for drinking, he then filled it and took it with him upstairs.

He slammed the door that led to the room he had just walked into shut, dropping his bag down right besides his bed.  
He walked over to the desk he had his laptop on, and opened it up, sitting down at the chair first.

This was basically his life.  
School for the most part, surviving on only water for days before getting hold of something to eat, and just staying inside.  
It was stupid, and if he could, he would probably have wished for a better one.

He looked at his home screen, he had some unread messages, probably from one of his friends.  
He didn't have any friends he could meet face to face, but he had plenty on the internet.  
Well, if three could be called 'plenty', he did.

He opened up the chatroom, and clicked the message he had gotten from his friend John.  
He had been his friend since he was very young, and he was the only person Dave really trusted.

He answered his message, which had just been a stupid question about some video game he just had started to play.  
Dave didn't really care, but answered the question, trying to sound enthusiastic.  
They talked for a few hours before John had to leave to do some schoolwork, leaving Dave to himself and nothing to do again.  
He decided to sleep.  
He hadn't gotten much sleep lately, which led to him tired and falling asleep at school and while he was doing something he didn't find too interesting.

It is hard sleeping when all you can think about is how much of a failure both you and your life is.  
Trying to think about a stranger you just met, a stranger whom you feel like you need.  
Need to talk to again, need to get to know, need to connect to.

It worked, it got the thoughts away for a while, long enough.  
Long enough for him to fall asleep.


End file.
